


fake a smile

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [202]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The dungeon was not a place for him.





	fake a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’m writing the fics for this series in advance and I forgot I had written this at all, so the fact that I YESTERDAY wrote a stand-alone piece of Gren in the dungeon is a scary coincidence.

Darkness.

Too much darkness.

The dungeon was not a place for him, far from it. It was so dark, so cold, he couldn’t. Just couldn’t. Not like this. He wasn’t meant to be there, he had to get out, before the darkness consumed him and he was erased from the world. Oh how he missed sunlight, the scent of fresh air, the feeling as the wind blew in his hair as he was on horseback, galloping through the wounds with Amaya and her squad.

Gren couldn’t take it anymore. His arms were sore from the cold metal chains against his wrists. The silence drew him insane, and all he wanted was sunlight. Sunlight, and reuniting with his squad, Amaya, and his soon to be husband who currently took care of what would be their family home.

_ Would _ , if he got out at all. He would probably rot their for the rest of his life, in this dungeon that slowly drained him of emotions and hope. He would never reclaim his freedom, he just knew it, felt it in his very bones. He would die there, and he would be forgotten for the rest of time.

The captor had won.

No, he couldn’t have.

He wouldn’t let him. Not like this.

Never in his life he would make Viren believe he had won, successfully broken him down into this scared, tired mess. He would not give him that joy, never. The traitor did not deserve it, and he knew that all he wanted was to torture him mentally. He  _ wanted _ Gren to go insane.

So, he decided that whenever lord Viren entered the dungeons, he would act as happy and cheerful as ever, pretending that he tried to keep the mood up and hide the truth from him. He would make Viren believe that no matter what he tried, he couldn’t break Gren, even if it had a long time ago. He had to do it, for Amaya, his squad, and his lover. He had to stay strong.

He would never reveal that he, in reality, was broken.


End file.
